


Home for the Holidays

by Meinhiding



Series: Karedevil fics [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Frank is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding
Summary: Daredevil is back and has to face meeting Karen.





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleDidTheyKnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDidTheyKnow/gifts).



> Set after The Punisher Season 1.

New York radiates more beauty than usual when Christmas comes. Shop windows display their most attractive gifts, there are Christmas trees covered with colourful lights everywhere, and everybody is touched by the contagious cheerful atmosphere. Reindeers, eggnog and mistletoe seem to be more present than gangs, bullets and guns lot. 

That’s why Frank had decided that he could take a night off and was on his way to Karen’s when he saw him. It was just a shadow on the roof but he could make out the distinctive horns. He was used to seeing this new Devil during his night patrols, he found this kid more exasperating than Red. But even from such a long distance, he could tell something was odd. The man behind the mask looked somehow different from Daredevil’s copycat.

Frank pondered for a few seconds and then muttered hesitantly, “Altar boy?”.

The way Daredevil moved his head confirmed his identity. He needed no other sign. 

“What the... you’re alive?! She ain't gonna believe it.” Frank said. 

In a matter of seconds, Daredevil was standing next to him. Trying to look threatening, he used his deeper voice as a warning: “You are not gonna tell her”. 

“And let her think you are dead when I know you’re not? You'll have to do better than that if you wanna convince me, Red. Lying’s your style, not mine.”

The way Daredevil got closer to him made him adopt an aggressive attitude. He almost got hold of his gun, an instinctive movement. His other hand was motionless, holding a bag and a bunch of flowers that the cold weather would freeze if he didn’t hurry.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Frank.” He said, hands towards him. “I just want you to understand that it’s better if you don’t tell her. It could be dangerous”.

Frank chuckled. “Danger is her middle name, man, you should know that by now. Anyway, she'd know I'm hiding something. Those eyes of hers are more effective than any lie-detector”. He said with a smile.

The softness in his voice made Daredevil stiffer and he got even closer, his body language showing the intensity behind his words. “Frank, don’t make me…”

“Look”, Frank interrupted him “I don't know what you're trying to do here. Actually, I don’t even know how the hell you’re here and alive but I'm gonna do what I gotta do”. 

Daredevil snorted and using a softer tone of voice, he told him “Please, Frank. It’s.. It’s complicated. Just… Please, don't tell her, or… or he may go after her to get to me”. 

The atmosphere changed at that very moment. Frank got rigid and defensive. “You’d better tell me who you're talking about so I can kill him.”

“No, you won’t. You will stay aside. This has nothing to do with you, Frank”, Matt said, his concern shown in his dark voice.

“Hell no, Red. You know how this works? If she’s involved, then so am I. You get it? She’s family.” He paused. “She’s always been there for me, I’ll be there for her.”

Matt knew there was nothing he could do. He just would not back off.

“It’s... It’s Fisk.” He finally said. “He got some suspicions on my identity but he won’t know for sure unless he confirms I’m not dead. That’s why it’s better if no one knows about it yet. I need to sort this out first. Because if he learns I am alive... he’ll want to use her to get to me. And I can’t let that happen. I just can’t. I need to... I mean, she... She’s ...” 

“Jesus Christ… You’re two of a kind, Red” He scoffed. “Look, sooner or later she’ll know. And he will too. But you know what? You two would make a hell of a team. I’m telling you, she’s the best ally you can get. She can fight him way harder than you. So stop being an asshole and tell her, she’s gotta know. And you’d better be the one to tell her, or I will.” 

Matt knew there was no way he would convince Frank to let it go. So the moment he was afraid of, the one he was also longing for, was finally coming. 

“Ok, I’ll tell her.”

“You’re damn right you will. Because you’re gonna go and see her right now. I’m gonna call her and tell her I can’t make it so you’re going to her apartment and come clean straight away. She’s been through enough already.” He gave him the bag and the bunch of flowers and added “and give this to her. You two are…” And turning around he took his phone and dialed her number.

Without a second thought, Matt turned around too and started running towards her apartment as fast as he could. Now that he knew he was going to reveal himself to her, he could not wait another second. There had been too much waiting already.

“Sorry, Karen, I can’t make it”, Frank told her. 

Matt heard her voice at the other end of the line saying that it was ok, that it really didn’t matter, that it was a pity he was going to miss her delicious Christmas pudding. He couldn’t believe he was finally going to be next to her, face to face, in just a few minutes. 

“But I got you a little something”, Frank continued, “yeah, yeah, I know, but it’s already on its way, so... Look, someone is delivering it for me, ok? Try not to keep him waiting, it’s fucking cold out here...”. 

Matt loved the sound of her voice, still a murmur, so sweet and mesmerizing.

“But I won’t be too busy”, Frank said “so if you wanna talk, or something… I’ll keep my phone at hand, right? Or… or text me to tell me if you’ve liked the surprise, right?... And happy birthday, by the way… Of course I know. Micro told me when he found out...” 

Frank’s voice was fading away just as Karen’s was getting closer and closer. 

While Matt was running towards her place, he couldn’t help but wonder why he hadn’t done it before. He had thought it was safer that way but going to her made so much sense. Didn’t it? Why had he really rejected that option before? Was it really because of her safety or was it cowardice? 

Maybe it was just that he was too afraid to lose her. Again.


End file.
